


[314][结婚日][京天]春日雪

by maqikani



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, 闪电十一人GO
Genre: M/M, 女儿日常
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqikani/pseuds/maqikani
Summary: 此文为314京天结婚日的贺文。设定原是我个人ooc的二创同人，故事中女儿是主要角色。本篇为京天为主角的番外故事。
Relationships: Tsurugi Kyousuke/Matsukaze Tenma, 京天
Kudos: 1





	[314][结婚日][京天]春日雪

[女儿日常番外]  
[314][结婚日][京天]春日雪

（凉风2岁）

0

[由于北方冷空气的突袭，今日晚些时候东京地区会迎来一阵逐渐强劲的、较大范围的降雪……]  
教职工办公室，松风天马正在核对一批新来的教学材料，手边的电话突然响起，是円堂守打来的。  
“取消下午的训练是吗？”  
[嗯，学校貌似有意向让所有学生下午课程结束后都回家，所以今天就不用往足球大楼跑了。]  
松风理了理桌上的材料放到桌边，转头看了下窗外阴蒙的天空，“看来会是场突如其来的大雪。”  
[是啊，下班就早点回家吧。]  
松风笑了笑，端起桌上的水杯起身去接杯水。  
“好的，麻烦您了円堂老师。”

1

雪下的比预报还要早些。  
下午三点半，松风处理好所有的工作准备离开的时候，外面已经落起急促的雪花。  
明明是春日三月，却因为突然来的冷空气温度再次回到了冬天时的状态，看着学校里的樱花树刚刚打起苞蕾就要经受大雪的“摧残”，松风有些心疼这些含苞待放的新生命了。  
希望大雪过后，树上的花都还活着。

“……糟糕了。”  
他的确没有带伞。  
天气预报并没有说具体什么时候下雪，“晚些时候”的范围太大太容易让人错认为是晚上。  
原本以为学校应该有备用伞，但好巧不巧，伞之前好像借给了学校的一名学生，也不知是学生忘了还还是自己忘了去要，这事过去了有些久，久到松风自己都有些忘了。  
“要冒雪回家了……”  
叹了口气，在想要不要把运动服脱下来罩在自己头上跑出教学楼的时候，口袋里的手机突然响了。  
是剑城京介的电话。

“喂？”  
[下雪了，天马你有带伞吗？]  
“没有……”松风披好衣服找了根柱子靠着，“备用伞借人了，我可能要淋雪回去了。”  
[要不要我来接你？]  
“京介你忙完了？”有些意外，松风想现在不是剑城下班的时间，这个时候说来接他，应该是手头的工作做完了的空闲时间。  
电话那头带着磁性的声音轻轻笑着，接着“嗙”的一声，松风听到了剑城准备开车的一连串声音。  
“路上注意安全……对了，你要是顺路，就把凉风从你哥那里接回家。”  
[我刚打过电话给家里，两个男孩放学就把凉风接回家了。]  
[等我十分钟。]  
松风看着天上的雪，突然感到很安心。  
“好。”

2

挂上电话，松风松了口气，将原本挂在身上的衣服重新穿好。  
温度渐渐冷了起来，学校里虽然还有人没离开，但别人都有伞，路过门口的时候看到松风一个人站着也都是打了招呼撑伞离开，偶尔也有邀请一起走的老师也让他委婉的谢绝了。  
就这样等着等着，十分钟过去了，剑城却并没有来到学校。  
松风想要不要自己回办公室坐会？那里有暖炉，虽然关上了但屋内应该还有余温，这里太冷了除非运动运动还能暖和些……  
运动运动？  
面前是二队的专用场地，也是学生日常活动的地方，松风好像看到了球场上的旧足球，他有些心痒，脚先一步的跨出了教学楼，往已经落满雪花的操场跑去。  
从雪地里拿起被“浅埋”的足球，上面被学生歪歪扭扭画了个雷门的标志，球内的气看起来有些不足，松风将球放到罚球点处，对着面前的球门抬脚射门。  
自己还算年轻，想到现在的自己与円堂初次见面时的年龄相近，松风捡回了球，开始在脚边练习控球。  
这是他的专长，没人可以轻易从他脚上把球抢走。  
踢足球真的很快乐。  
在可以看到操场的不远处，剑城撑着伞喘着粗气，站在树下看着操场上的青年人带球奔跑，不由的发出笑意。  
“这家伙，又在解放自我了。”

3

松风出了一身薄汗。  
运动之后身上热乎乎的，也感觉不到空气中的寒冷。  
只是饿了肚子，才想起来现在是什么时候。  
抬手看表，已经四点半了。  
天色没有黑，但阴蒙蒙的，很压抑。  
松风想起了过去，上学那会儿貌似也遇到过这样的情况。  
自己的伞借了同班的葵，因为被老师临时叫去办公室，离开时雪已经下的非常大了，本想着要怎么回家的时候，剑城撑着伞出现在自己的面前……  
就跟现在一样。

剑城看松风终于不踢了，缓步走向操场。  
他已经很长时间没看到松风踢球了，虽然两个人每天都在一起，但足球与他们的生活，并不是时刻存在。  
因为工作，松风还能摸到足球，而剑城却只能在家中过下手瘾。周末出游的时候偶尔能与家中的男孩子们一起踢，但“真正的较量”已经很难拥有了。  
然而眼前的爱人，依旧充满着热情，让自己也想加入。  
“踢球不带我吗？”  
松风仰头，看着操场边上的剑城，扬起嘴角笑了笑，“你来晚了，早点来我还能和你过几招。”  
剑城蹲下将伞放到地上，“现在也不迟啊！”  
松风笑了笑，随手把球一送，球滚到了剑城的脚下。  
“要踢抓紧了，学校很快就要封门了。”

4

“剑……剑城，你怎么……”  
“我听空野说，她用了你的伞，但你并没有回家……”  
大雪纷纷扬扬的下着，站在楼道口的松风看着撑伞气喘吁吁跑来的剑城，着实有些惊讶，他原本想给秋姐打电话，拜托秋姐帮忙送把伞到学校，他被大雪困住了，没法回家。  
然而根本想不到的人突然出现在眼前，并告诉自己，他是来接自己回家的。  
松风其实很开心，但他想不明白，明明已经离开学校的剑城，为什么会回头来找自己。  
“走吧，我送你回木枯庄。”剑城伸出手，将松风拉入自己的伞下，瞬时扑面而来的寒风刮过了脸颊，却在下一刻落入了剑城的“包围圈”之中。  
伞下的世界，温度渐渐回升。

两个男孩撑一把伞，难免会有些挤不开。  
松风很不好意思，于是走路的时候努力把自己缩小，希望自己能给剑城留些余空。  
就这样路越走越困难，脚歪扭七八的踏着步子，一不小心就踩错了路，脚一滑摔倒了。  
“痛！”  
“哪里？”  
“我想是屁股……”  
松风揉着屁股被剑城慢慢拉了起来，也许是真的摔得不轻，松风拍了拍裤子上的雪之后，发现腿不能动了。  
“不……不是吧……”  
剑城皱了下眉头，低下身子将松风的手臂揽到自己的肩上，另一只手扒住松风的腰，让天马先站直身子能迈开脚。  
“能走吗？”  
“……应该能。”  
剑城松了口气，“走吧，雪比刚才下的大了，还有一段距离就到你家了。”  
“嗯……”  
两个人因为身体靠在一起的缘故，接触的地方更加的紧密，松风的额头，碰到了剑城下巴，明明这么冷的天，因为快到春天了大家早已脱去了保暖的装备，除了校服外套，多一件都没有。  
松风看到了脸颊被风吹红的剑城，心里特别愧疚。  
“抱歉，这么冷让剑城你帮了很多忙，我却添了麻烦。”  
剑城倒是无所谓，“是挺麻烦，帮我撑伞吧。”

5

雪开始下大了。  
操场上的年轻人们，低着身子手撑膝盖，在洋洋洒洒的雪花中，突然放声大笑。  
路过的保安看到了，在操场边上呵斥还不赶快回家，就这样，“男人间的较量”暂且结束。  
“你竟然模仿我之前的必杀技？不是说好要做‘只会射的男人’吗？！”  
“对付你，光会射门可不行，你比后卫的铜墙铁壁还难破。”  
松风挑眉，“这是在夸奖我吗？”  
剑城拾起地上的伞，撑在两人中间。  
“你觉得呢。”

“看来回家就得洗澡。”坐到车里，松风第一件事就是将车载空调打开，过渡的凉风吹得两个人有些蒙，但干毛巾擦过后，暖风也缓缓开始送出，让车内稍微暖和了一些。  
“京介晚上想吃什么？”松风把毛巾递给剑城，剑城擦了下脸上多余的水珠将毛巾随便一塞，想了想看着松风，“要去超市吗？”  
“家门口小超市就行，买点蔬菜如何？”  
“准备做什么？”剑城拉上安全带扣好。  
“火锅……家里有之前剩的鱼肉，还有我妈上回来看我时带来的松叶蟹。”  
剑城笑了笑，“你终于肯把那只螃蟹拆封了，天介每天早上趁你刷牙的时候都会开一次冰箱对那螃蟹道声早安，我看他今天终于可以对螃蟹说晚安了。”  
松风扣上安全带，惊讶道，还有这种事？剑城笑而不语，方向盘一打油门一踩，车转头离开了雷门国中。

“菌菇，白菜，豆腐……还需要大葱。”  
“给。”  
“谢谢……京介你去哪？”  
剑城将手中的手推车转了个方向，拉着松风的手，“去看看肉。”  
“不去，松叶蟹还喂不饱你吗？”松风不愿意，再买肉就超出预算了。然而剑城不管这个，晃了晃松风的手突然撒起娇来，“到我嘴里能有多少螃蟹肉啊，我想吃你做的煎饺，买一点吧天马。”  
“不行，”松风摇头，“包饺子什么的……都这么晚了你帮我包吗？”  
“我帮你剁肉馅。”剑城表示会出力，松风喷笑，肉馅有绞肉机，不需要你。  
“所以……”剑城堆笑讨好。  
“不行。”  
两人一路说一路走，刚好走到肉摊面前，一路上都有人看到高个男子缠着身边矮半头的男孩求着买肉，不免掩嘴偷笑。  
松风被剑城缠烦了，刚好路过了肉馅摊打折，想着买了白菜和大葱，就顺手抓了份买一送一的猪肉馅，一脸不怎么高兴的往收银处走去。  
一边在想着超支多少一边想着这么多肉馅能吃几次的送风，看着后面推车追着自己小跑的剑城，嘴撅了一下，不得不一起排队等付钱。  
“你就这么想吃煎饺吗？”天马吸了吸鼻子，开口问剑城，剑城揉了揉鼻子，撇了撇嘴笑笑，“你做的我都想吃。”  
“瞎说，上次我做的蛋糕你就没吃几口。”  
“那是因为早上吃太多了，吃不下。”  
哼，借口。  
松风笑着瞥了一眼剑城，心说得了吧，明明是舍不得吃，结果全让小孩们吃掉了。

外面的雪下得更大了。  
明明很快就要到春天了，为什么会下这么大的雪，像寒冬一样。  
两人再次回到车里，这回是真的准备回家了。  
车开出停车位，雨刷不停的扫下落下的雪花，转了个弯，车驶入居民区。  
这条路松风走了十多年，十多年前，当他决定来东京踢足球的时候，还是小学生一个。  
现在的他，已经是雷门中的一员，就像当年他崇拜的円堂守一样。  
车快开到木枯庄的时候，剑城突然和松风聊起了天。  
“你还记不记得，上学的时候，有一年也是春天下雪，我送你回家的那次。”  
松风拆了包车上放着的零嘴，刚送入嘴里嚼了嚼，“哪一次？”  
车驶过木枯庄，剑城瘪了瘪嘴。  
“你留我宿的那次。”

6

松风一瘸一拐的和剑城总算是走到了木枯庄。  
雪开始大到看不见路，松风的腿也被吹的开始疼起来。  
不过因为没有勉强自己，又因为剑城的帮助，原本不能动的腿，慢慢的可以迈步了。  
木野秋看到两个男孩时下了一跳，赶忙帮忙将天马搀进屋内。  
在松风褪下裤子的那一刻，剑城突然出了他的房间，靠在门外等着里面的情况，松风抬头看了看出门的剑城，才发现自己一直，都在被剑城照顾着。  
“秋小姐松风他怎么样？”  
秋笑了笑，说还好，只是大腿外侧紫了一块，涂点上药化了淤血很快就没事了。  
剑城松了口气，然后决定告辞。  
松风坐在屋内的床上，听到了外面的对话。  
那时候的他，突然不希望剑城回家，想就这样，和他再一起呆一会。  
“要进去和天马告别吗？”秋姐问了一句，剑城道，好的我现在去说，打扰你们了。  
天马赶忙将腿收到床上，盖上被子看着剑城进屋准备向自己告别。  
“我……我回家了，松风你……好好休息。”  
“嗯……”  
“那，就这样……”  
“别走好吗……”

剑城停下脚步，转头看着床上的松风。  
松风动了动嘴，想把嘴里的话说出来，却怎么都无法让上下两片唇分开，正当剑城想开口询问怎么了的时候，剑城的手机响了起来。  
[京介你现在在哪里怎么还没回家？]  
松风看着剑城，对方指了指自己用嘴型表示了“我妈”的意思，转身走到房间门口。  
“抱歉妈妈，我把一个同学刚送回家。”  
[送同学？]电话那头表示了惊讶，[我认识吗？]  
“我提起过，足球队的队长。”  
[哦~那个和你一样喜欢足球的阳光小男孩天马？]  
“……”我可没他那么痴迷足球。  
[妈妈我是想告诉你，如果你在外面我就去开车接你，电视上说今晚要升级为大暴雪，在外面走会看不见路的。]  
剑城想其实已经看不清路了，但还是表示了拒绝。  
“妈我现在就走，你别出来接我了，路上不安全开车会不安全。”

“你这孩子……”  
剑城妈妈无奈，刚要准备开口再劝，却在电话听筒那里听到了一声呼喊。  
[剑城，我能和阿姨说句话吗？]

7

“妈妈今晚吃什么？”  
刚掉了颗牙的松风天介手里攥着自己的乳牙，跑到松风旁边抱着松风的肚子笑嘻嘻的问，松风放下手中的食物袋，伸出手搓了搓天介肉嘟嘟的小脸颊，开着玩笑说道，“吃你那个每天都道声早安的螃蟹朋友，怎么样？”  
“哎？螃蟹……朋友……哇！！！”  
距离厨房不远处的客厅，大儿子剑城京马靠在沙发上看着学校图书馆借来的书，旁边是坐在地毯上搭积木的小女儿剑城凉风。  
天介跑到京马身边，嚷着“哥哥你听到了吗妈妈说晚上要吃大螃蟹！”的时候，得到了京马的一通鄙视，“一个螃蟹就能让你这么兴奋，今天晚上要是吃掉了你明天早上还怎么偷偷摸摸的去和它道早安？”  
“我……”  
看着自己弟弟大脑宕机，京马知道天介得多想一会，果然，在天介陪凉风搭着积木，桌上的螃蟹分身下锅准备开火煮的时候，天介才反应过来自己每日早安的“螃蟹朋友”今晚就要吃进肚子里了。  
“呜哇啊啊啊……我的螃蟹……T口T”  
凉风看着天介哭得满脸泪花，捂着耳朵起身去茶几抽了张卫生纸，然后跑到天介面前把纸往天介脸上一糊，“那是大家的八爪虫虫，不是天介哥哥你的……”  
“可是我每天……都会来厨房看它……”  
京马翻了个白眼，合上书直接让天介清醒，“半个月前外婆送来的时候它就已经死了。”  
“哇——Q口Q”  
刚从洗手间出来的剑城看着小儿子哭得“要死要活”，跑到厨房看着擀饺子皮的松风摸着头问，这是什么情况？  
松风把擀面杖上面的面粉搓掉放在一边，指了指餐桌上已经冒青烟的砂锅，“在为他螃蟹朋友的去世而伤心呢。”  
剑城不由自主的捂嘴笑了。

饺子包好下入平底锅中，浇了面水闷上七八分钟，一整锅煎饺就这样带着冰花底被摆上餐桌。  
松风将手放在砂锅盖上的时候，天介还在掉金豆子。  
“行了，很快就能吃到美味的螃蟹了，你的螃蟹朋友也会很开心它成为好吃的螃蟹锅的。”  
“真的吗妈妈……Q。Q”  
“那是自然，不过你不夸赞它好吃它也不会开心的，所以，”松风将砂锅揭开，蒸汽像成团的云朵立刻从砂锅中涌现出来，带着螃蟹鲜美的响起充斥着整个餐厅。  
“天介你要笑着吃，并告诉你的螃蟹朋友，你是最棒的螃蟹。”

8

“喂，阿姨。”  
“我是天马……啊不不，是剑城照顾了我，他送我回家，我在路上摔跤了是他把我搀回家的。”  
“阿姨，能拜托您个事吗？”  
剑城用腰靠着松风的书桌，他不知道松风和他母亲聊了什么，但听到松风要拜托他妈妈的时候，剑城莫名的紧张了起来。  
“你要做什么松风？”  
“阿姨，外面的雪下得太大了，可不可以……让剑城留在我家住一晚？”

松风再次被剑城搀扶着，慢慢走向浴室。  
“实在不行你还是去医院看一下吧。”剑城有些担心，虽然松风能走，但每走一步，一瘸一拐的样子总不让人放心。  
“你可是足球运动员，腿受伤了可不是小问题。”  
“嗯，我知道，”松风拉开了浴室的门，“明天我就请假去医院，不过现在我还是在水池里泡一会吧。”  
“也好。”  
天松风坐在浴缸边，小心翼翼的脱着衬衣和内裤。  
受伤的腿抬起来的时候，天马觉得大腿根隐隐的痛，加上冰凉的浴缸边，他不得不再次站起来弯腰去脱。  
虽然比起摔的时候，这些痛都轻很多。  
“要……我帮你吗？”  
剑城看着松风慢慢蹲下身子，自己也蹲了下来，轻声询问着。  
天马缓缓的抬起头，现在的他满心不好意思，憋红的脸上忍住痛说不出话，眼泪在眼圈内积蓄着，剑城将手掌递过来的时候，松风没忍住，直接跪在地上抱住面前的剑城，将撑不住的眼泪肆意的落满脸颊。  
他现在光着身子，即使浴缸里的热水蒸腾着热气，但除了浴缸以外，没有一处是暖和的，剑城将松风抱了起来，拍着他的后背让他镇静些，然后帮忙，搬着松风的腿，让他跨进浴池中。  
坐进浴池里被水包裹着的松风，终于是停止了哭闹。  
“不好意思……又让你帮忙了。”  
剑城搬过洗澡椅坐下，把手架在膝盖上，无奈的摇摇头。  
“没事，还难受吗？”  
松风将脖子以下全泡在水里，就露出个头，“好多了，谢谢。”  
剑城看了看四周，拿起洗澡盆内的洗发露，“你也用这个牌子的洗发水？”  
“是秋姐推荐的，她说这个洗发水洗完头皮会特别清爽，不过我是自然卷，太蓬松不好打理……”  
“你不都是干了后就自动定型了吗？”  
“……”  
松风想，这话说得怎么这么别扭……  
泡了一会，松风问剑城，要不要一起洗？  
“什么？”  
剑城以为自己听错了，不过在松风再一次重复要不要一起洗澡之后，剑城的脸，再次莫名其妙的红了。  
“在说什么话……我们怎么可以一起洗？”  
松风莫名其妙，“都是男生怎么不可以一起洗？”  
“对你……就不可以……”  
“嘁……小气，训练结束后又不是没有一起在淋浴房洗过。”  
剑城撇过脸，“那至少有隔间。”  
松风好奇，“没隔间就不行了？”  
剑城只想找个洞钻进去，“……不行。”  
“……那好吧。”  
松风放弃了，他原本觉着，一起洗完出去就能吃饭了，看来自己还是在床上多躺会吧。  
就这样泡了好一会儿，洗好头，天马浑身热气腾腾的出了浴池，换好衣服又被剑城搀扶回房间。  
秋刚好拿了身衣服进屋，“剑城君就穿这一身吧，这是我们这儿一个住户的衣服，大小应该刚好适合你。”  
剑城接过衣服，表示感谢，“麻烦您了秋小姐。”  
秋笑了笑，“那现在一起吃饭吧。”  
松风将吹风机通上电，在打开开关前告诉秋，剑城他还没洗澡，还是等他洗好再吃吧。  
秋有些意外，“你们没有一起洗吗？”  
松风一边吹头发一边回答，“剑城他习惯一个人洗了，所以就先帮我洗好出来。”  
“这样啊……”秋想了想，“那我再去烧缸水，剑城君你等一会。”  
剑城赶忙拦住秋，“不用了……我冲一下就好……”  
“那怎么行！”秋转头坚持道，“外面这么冷不泡个澡去去寒，会感冒的。”  
“我……”看到秋快速离开，剑城无奈只能放弃。  
“都说了让你和我一起洗。”松风眯着眼笑了笑，把头发吹干并关上了吹风机。  
剑城关上房门，走在床边问松风，“你不疼了？”  
“疼！怎么不疼……”  
剑城扑上床揉着天马刚梳好的头发，“我看你已经好了！”  
松风赶忙屈身爬到床里，护着头发求饶，“不要啊我刚梳好的！求你了剑城饶了我吧……”

9

砂锅内咕嘟咕嘟的煮着，松风往凉风的小碗中夹了块豆腐，又用汤匙舀了些小蘑菇和汤，泡着米饭拌了拌，挖了一小勺将热气吹掉，小心翼翼的喂给凉风。  
“来张嘴，啊——慢点吃，把蘑菇嚼碎。”  
松风位置上的碗，全都是剑城夹出来给他冷着的饭食，家中有个小子过于能吃，不提前把好东西夹出来真的是什么都吃不到。  
天介奉行感谢螃蟹朋友的原则，真的是每吃掉一根螃蟹腿就双手合十的大喊“螃蟹朋友你是最棒的！”，结果为了让他少说两句，剑城只准许他吃两根螃蟹腿，多一根都不行。  
“多吃蔬菜和鱼丸，你的螃蟹朋友已经收到了你的感谢，你可以不用喊了。”  
“那我再吃一根……”  
剑城夹起一片菜叶放到天介碗中，郑重表示：不行，吃菜，要不就放下筷子回屋去做套算术题。  
天介老实了。  
喂饱了凉风的松风终于可以吃自己碗里的饭了。  
一整碗的火锅菜，配上一小碟煎饺，一份米饭，松风有滋有味的吃着。  
孩子们都吃饱离开了餐桌，将客厅的电视机打开，等待电视台的动画直播。  
在动画主题曲唱响的时候，剑城喝着啤酒，向松风桌上的啤酒杯碰了一下，松风看着他，他笑了笑。  
“那一次好像也是这样，吃着火锅，看着电视，唯一不同的是，我们已经是大人，不用吃饭前洗澡了。”  
松风笑了笑，吃掉最后一口煎饺，反问坐在旁边的男人。  
“今晚一起洗吗？”  
“乐意之至。”

收拾好厨房，坐了一会沙发，时间就已经快九点了。  
“去睡觉，明天还要上学。”  
男孩子们都老实的跑回屋去上床睡觉，松风抱着已经睡着的凉风，给她盖上了小被子，亲了亲额头，关灯离开。  
拿好换洗衣服，径直走向浴室，在拉开门的那一刻，浴室里空无一人。  
坐在浴缸沿上，松风用手指撩了撩水面，在不断向上冒出的气泡中亲亲戳破，笑说，今天能过多少秒？  
刚说完，剑城就从水里坐了起来，用手抹去脸上的水，将头发捋到脑后。  
“我数到了十五。”  
“不错，继续努力。”

10

“你确定要在地上睡吗？剑城……”  
剑城一边在地上铺床褥，一边回着松风的话，“要不呢？你那张小床，我和你挤挤？”  
松风看了看自己的床头，又看了看枕头的长度，回头看着铺好床褥的剑城。  
“可以啊。”  
剑城当即趴倒。  
“开玩笑也要有个限度！”剑城将被子拉上，把自己裹得严实，“你把你的腿垫好，别回来再出什么问题！”  
“哦……”松风躺进被窝，看着准备关灯的剑城，开口道。  
“要不要聊会天再睡？”  
剑城闭眼，拉起灯绳，“聊得够多了，不需要。”  
“那好吧……”在灯即将熄灭的那一刻，松风也闭上了眼睛。

“谢谢你，京介。”

*

剑城回忆起那时候的事，总觉得自己当时干嘛这么不情愿。  
在听到当时松风叫自己名字的时候，他一直都不敢合眼，直到听到松风轻浅的呼吸声之后，他偷偷从被窝里爬了出来，借着窗外雪的映照，像是偷腥的小猫一样，轻悄悄的与松风，亲了人生第一个吻。  
情窦初开的自己也不赖嘛。  
松风坐在床上看着书，轻轻打着呵欠，转头看着床边拦腰抱着自己并深情相望的剑城，撇了下嘴角，问他又要干吗。  
“我爱你，天马。”

松风笑了，合上手中的书，放到床头柜上。  
“我知道，京介，我一直都知道。”

—fin—


End file.
